Silly Matsuda
by MercuryHatchet
Summary: Matsuda attempts to steal Ryuzaki's sweets. But, when it comes to Matsuda, things don't go according to plan.


Matsuda was not overly fond of sweets.

At all.

Unless it was dango.

Then it was a different story.

Of course, his colleagues were not aware of this obsession. No, he kept it secret.

But one day Watari had brought in dango for Ryuzaki while he worked.

Beautiful white balls drizzled with mitarashi sauce impaled on skewers. They even had the grill marks on them!

Matsuda started drooling. Mitarashi dango was his favourite.

He glared at the old man as he left the room. Watari must have somehow found out about his weakness and was now testing him. That sly fiend!

He quickly swivelled his head back in the direction of the dango to ensure Ryuzaki hadn't eaten them all.

He sighed in relief when he saw that the insomniac had just started on first ball on the first skewer. But that left only two skewers!

Matsuda began to formulate a plan that would make sure that he got away with one of the skewers.

Too bad he forgot about Aizawa, Ukita and Chief Yagami.

Humming the "Mission Impossible theme," Matsuda went down on hands and knees and stealthily began to creep forward.

Of course, stealth to him was what stealth was to an elephant.

Impossible.

Luckily for him, Ryuzaki was too enraptured by whatever he was watching on the TV to be paying much attention to his surroundings.

Of course, he was still eating the dango.

Once reaching the back of the couch Ryuzaki was perched on, Matsuda dared a quick glance over the detectives shoulder and saw, to his dismay, that only one skewer remained!

The young officer was going to have to work quickly now.

He ducked back down and slunk around the couch, and then he went lower and began to crawl on his belly.

He was less than half a metre from his goal.

Meanwhile, Aizawa and Ukita had stopped in their tasks to watch the antics of their young colleague.

Ukita held a bemused expression on his face. Matsuda was only a year younger than him and although the man acted like a five year old, he didn't really mind all that much. With Matsuda around, he knew there was never going to be a dull moment.

Aizawa on the other hand, was starting to feel his temper fray. It was barely 10am and already the team idiot was up to, what was clearly, no good. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Chief Yagami Soichiro shook his head the corners of his mouth upturned in a smile. "Just watch," he whispered.

Aizawa frowned; they should be working and not playing an audience to the antics of Touta Matsuda. And Ryuzaki! The genius was totally oblivious to the fact that barely half a metre away Matsuda was crawling on his belly towards a plate of dango.

Growling obscenities under his breath, Aizawa decided to follow his chief's suggestion against his better judgement.

Matsuda was now barely a few inches from his prize. He could almost taste the dango; he began salivating.

As he was so intent on the dango, Matsuda failed to notice that his surroundings had gone incredibly quiet.

He reached out a hand to grasp at the skewer but then, a sharp crack is heard throughout the room and Matsuda could feel an intense sudden pain on the top of his head.

Yelling out in shock, Matsuda reached up to grasp at his head and turned to see the source of his pain.

"Matsuda-san." Ryuzaki said menacingly. Looking up at him, Matsuda swore Ryuzaki's eyes had turned red from the fury in them. "The dango is not to be eaten by anyone else but me. Need I tell you why?"

Matsuda gulped. The way Ryuzaki was looming over him, it was going to give him nightmares! He just knew it.

Ryuzaki suddenly moved close until his face was mere centimetres away from Matsuda's. "Need I tell you why?" He repeated in the same low tone.

Matsuda furiously shook his head, "N-n-no, Ryuzaki."

And just like that the menacing aura surrounding the genius was gone.

"Good," he patted Matsuda on the head. "Now, I'm sure Yagami-san would appreciate Matsuda-san's assistance with those files."

Matsuda nodded dumbly and scooted back a few feet before picking himself up off the ground.

With one last forlorn glance at the plate of dango he made his way over to a smiling Chief Yagami, all the while trying his best to ignore Ukita's snickering and Aizawa's grumbling.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
